vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamura Ōtsutsuki
Summary Hamura Ōtsutsuki (大筒木ハムラ, Ōtsutsuki Hamura) was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎, the fraternal twin brother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki; both of whom were the first two born with the ability to wield chakra. Hamura was the ancestor and the founder of the shinobi of the moon. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: Hamura Ōtsutsuki Origin: '''Naruto '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Sage, Leader of the Otsutsuki Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can control all five elements, and Yin and Yang, Can see nearly 360 degrees with Byakugan, Can see the chakra pathway system, Extremely durable chakra cloak, Telekinesis, Limited Matter Manipulation/Transmutation, Can control attractive and repulsive forces to a limited extent, Mind Control/Manipulation, Telepathy, Selective/Limited Intangibility, Ninjutsu Nullification Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Equal to his brother) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Small Planet Class via power-scaling Durability: Small Planet level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee rage, thousands of kilometers with attacks Standard Equipment: Sword and Staff Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Byakugan:' This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers), and can see objects that are too small for normal eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360-degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers, and can see chakra clearly. *'Tenseigan:' Sometime before his death, Hamura had awoken the Tenseigan in his own Byakugan. Doing this gave him several abilities such as the ability to manifest his own Gudodama (Truth-Seeking Ball) and an enhanced state called the Tenseigan Chakra Mode. *'Tenseigan Chakra Mode:' An enhanced chakra state that gives the user enhanced speed, strength, and durability and the ability to form Gudodama. *'Gudodama (Truth-Seeking Ball):' Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of all five basic nature transformations, natural energy, and Six Paths Sage Chakra. The user can shape and manipulate these black orbs that can delete anything they touch. They render nearly all powers that comes in contact with it completely useless. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. The user can apply shape transformation to the balls to alter them into various weapons, either by having the balls pierce through holes in their hands, or by simply grabbing them. The balls can also wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can also damage the user's own body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Telepaths Category:Element Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5